One Piece dans un monde Parallèle
by zorali-zoki
Summary: Bref, vous l'aurez comprit ! C'est one piece selon MA version des choses :3 dsl si sa part en couille, mais jai jamais regarder la serie XD
1. Chapter 1

Présentation ~

À partir de maintenant, je suis Zorali Roronoa, vous devez donc m'apellez comme ça ! (ma jumelle Zoki est arrivée bien après, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si dans les premiers chapitres elle n'y est pas !)  
Zoro est mon grand frère, mais nous n'avons pas grandi ensemble (explication après :D)  
Nous avons tout les 3 (si on compte Zoki) les cheveux verts, on est alcolo, on a un sens de l'orientation iné et on manie trois sabres !

Pour que vous puissiez situer un peu Zorali dans le monde de One Piece, voici un p'tit résumé de son enfance, rapido !

Quand ils étaient petits, Zorali et Zoro ont été séparés brutalement. Zorali avait était vendue comme esclave, mais avait réussi s'échapper après quelques jours de service seulement. Au bord de cette île se trouvait un petit village tranquil, et elle décida de s'y installer. C'était un endroit pauvre, la nourriture manquait, mais les gens étaient gentils et généreux. Là-bas, elle a rencontré Marco, l'actuel phoenix bleu connu de tous. Ils s'étaient construit une petite cabane en hauteur, n'ayant pas assez de Berry pour s'acheter une maison. Malgré qu'elle soit étroite, ils y vivaient très bien ! Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde : inséparables !  
Dans un moment de crise car les taxes avaient encore augmenté, ils n'avaient plus de quoi acheter de la nourriture : ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis trois jours... Zorali avait aperçu quelque chose flotter sur l'eau après une tempête, et l'avait signalé à Marco. Le duo était donc descendu parmi les rochers glissants pour le récupérer, malgré les vagues impressionantes qui menaçaient ce jour là. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de fruit dégageant une bonne odeur : il était intact ! C'était tout de même trange de trouver un fruit dans l'eau... Pour se remplir tout les deux l'estomac car ils avaient un esprit de partage, ils le coupèrent en deux pour en avaler chacun un morceau.  
Vous l'avez deviné, il s'agissait du fruit d'un fruit du démon ! C'est ainsi que naquirent deux phoenix bleus :3 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Lien avec Marco : meilleur ami d'enfance, ils sont complémentaires, ce sont les deux phoenix bleus ! Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble petits ~

Lien avec Ace : Meilleurs amis aussi, ils font des sales coups ensemble ! ce sont deux goinffre invétérés !

Lien avec Law : Ils s'entendent plutot bien, car Zorali lui a sauvé la vie quand il était petit. Ils s'envoient des vannes plus grands.

Lien avec Zoro : C'est son grand frère, elle le déteste et elle l'adore en même temps ! Comme Zorali est yaoiste, elle le pousse aller vers Sanji ~ (vive le Zosan ! 3 )

Lien avec Shanks : Ils s'aiment, mais ils se voient rarement :$

Lien avec Brook : comme elle va entrer dans l'équipage des Mugiwara, elle s'est liée avec ses membres. Elle aime bien Brook, elle rigole beaucoup avec lui, bien qu'il soit trop pervers son gout...

Lien avec Chopper : Comme elle le trouve trop chou, elle est toujours en train de le câliner ~

Lien avec Franky : Souuuuuper ! *prend la pose qui tue*... Bref, tout est dit !

Lien avec Usopp : Elle a connnu son père, Yassop, donc elle veille sur lui. Au passage, elle adore ses p'tites inventions !

Lien avec Nami : Elle la déteste car elle ne pense qu'à l'argent, mais elle l'aime bien car grâce à elle elle ne se perd plus ! (sens de l'orientation Roronoa = pas terrible !)

Lien avec Robin : Zorali ne peut pas la voir, elle pense qu'elle n'a rien faire sur un bateau pirate...

Lien avec Barbe Blanche : C'est son père adoptif, il l'a recueilli toute petite.

Lien avec Sanji : Il lui court après, et elle le remballe. Elle l'encourage vivement aller vers Zoro ! Et elle est folle de sa cuisine !

Lien avec Maji (Marie) : Elles sont meilleures amies depuis toutes petites, et elles voudraient que leurs frères sortent ensemble ! Zorali arrive parfois lui refiler son magnifique sens de l'orientation ~

Lien avec Luffy : comme elle est très proche de son frère, elle lui a promis de le protéger ! Il est son capitaine quand elle rentre chez les Mugiwara ~

Lien avec Mihawk : Bien que ce soit le type le plus solitaire du monde, elle a réussi se lier à lui ! (miracle ! pas vrai ?) Pour comprendre comment, faut lire mes fanfictions ;)

**J'ai pensé ça utile de vous mettre les liens de Zorali avec les autres personnages qui sont dans mes FF pour le moment ! :3 (désolé je gâche des chapitres xD )**


	3. Chapter 3

Un beau soir d'été, Barbe Blanche avait encore organisé une fête : tous ses subordonnés dansaient, chantaient, et buvaient flot. Zorali se tenait l'écart comme à son habitude, accoudée la rambarde, regardant vers l'horizon... Marco, qui ne la connaissait que trop bien, savait exactement où elle se trouvait, et décida de la rejoindre.  
-Père voudrait quand même que tu ailles saluer nos invités d'honneur ! annonça-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.  
-Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise quand il y a beaucoup de monde...  
-Aller ! pour me faire plaisir...  
Il lui fit les yeux doux, auxquels elle ne pouvait jamais résister bien longtemps.  
-Bon d'accord ! Mais je reviens vite ici après ! Je ne connais personne en dehors de notre équipage...  
-Ohééé ! Viens par là Zora' !  
Ace venait de charger Zorali sur ses épaules, et l'amenait à présent vers Barbe Blanche devant tout le monde, bien qu'elle se débattu comme elle le pouvait.  
-Voilà le colis Père !  
Il la jeta par terre devant l'imposant commandant du navire, sans aucune délicatesse.  
-Gurararararara ! Alors tu comptais rester cachée ?  
Il lui fit un grand sourire, plein de compassion ; Zorali comprit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de s'être isolée. Elle se releva puis se tourna vers l'immense buffet préparé pour les festivités, auquel se servaient des inconnus qui la dévisageaient. Elle rougit, embarassée de s'être fait remarquer ainsi.  
-Je vous présente Zorali ! Je compte sur vous pour protéger mon unique fille !  
Tout les pirates présents répondirent en choeur, ce qui eut pour effet de la destabiliser encore plus. Aprés avoir offert une coupe de vin au maître des lieux, elle s'éclipsa discrètement pour rejoindre Marco et Ace. Dès qu'elle les eut rejoints, le brun se fit la malle, ayant trop peur de subir la vengeance de Zorali. En effet elle voulait le massacrer, mais pas tout de suite ! Elle avait aperçu parmi les invités un beau jeune homme la chevelure rousse avec un chapeau de paille...  
-Psss ! Marco !  
Celui-ci rapprocha son oreille.  
-Qu-qui est-ce ?  
Elle désigna l'interressé du doigt discrètement, sachant pertinement que c'était impoli.  
-Ha lui ? C'est Shanks ! Pourquoi ?  
Elle rougit et s'en alla, ce qui fit rire son meilleur ami de bon coeur. Décidément, c'était trop facile de lire en elle comme dans un livre ! Zorali passa la soirée à observer le dénommé Shanls de la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'étudiant sous tous les angles. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus parfait ! Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose : Shanks... Impossible de se rapeller... Pour se changer les idées elle sorti, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger ceux qui dormaient déjà. Elle scruta tout le navire : ceux qui étaient réveillés se trouvaient sur le pont à festoyer ensemble, aucun ne traînait de son côté. Elle utilisa son fruit du démon pour transformer ses bras en ailes, et monta comme une flèche en haut du mât, où elle s'assit pour surveiller les alentours. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la brise jouer dans ses cheveux, respirant l'air marin légèrement salé... Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne prettait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle : elle regrettait de ne plus pouvoir se baigner, elle qui passait sa vie dans l'eau avant...  
-HÉOOOOOOO !  
En entendant soudainement ce cri, Zorali perdit l'équilibre et tomba du haut du mât. Elle attérie sans difficulté aucune, et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait là le seul avec qui elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en tête tête : Shanks !  
-Rien de cassé ?! demanda-t-il d'un air étonné et inquiet à la fois.  
-N-non... que faîtes-vous là ?  
-Ha ! Et bien...  
Il se gratta la tête en détournant le regard, tel un enfant qui allait avouer une bêtise...  
-Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve ma chambre ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. On m'a expliqué mais je n'ai rien comprit...  
Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se mit rire. Cela eut pour effet de déboussoler le pauvre garçon qui venait pour la première fois sur l'immense bateau.  
-Shanks, c'est ça ? Suivez-moi !  
Elle se mit en route, mais croisa Marco qui venait sa rencontre. "Non, pas lui, pas lui...", et elle avait raison de le redouter ! En passant près d'elle, il lui fit un coeur en flamme pour se moquer, ce qui ouvrit les hostilités ! Après tout, ils n'étaient que des gamins !  
-Marco, tu vas l'payer !  
Celui-ci éclata de rire : il avait réussi à la faire réagir, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait ! Il se prépara à combattre, puisque son adversaire commençait aussi à se couvrir de flammes. Au moment où le combat allait commencer, Ace intervint en leur balançant de l'eau salée à la figure.  
-Arrêtez de faire honte à Père !  
-Toi !  
Ace se prit rapidement au jeu, et un affrontement de trois personnages enflammés s'en suivit. Ils avaient provoqué un vacarne infernal, à tel point que le géant du navire se leva en grognant...  
-JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE VOUS TENIR TRANQUILS ! hurla-t-il après ses enfants turbulents.  
Marco, Zorali et Ace se stoppèrent net, craignant pour leurs vies... Leurs cris de plus tôt laissèrent place à un silence pesant...  
-Ils sont doués ! s'exclama Shanks avec admiration, un grand sourire éclairant son visage parfait.  
Zorali fut soulager ne pas être passée pour une gamine malgré son comportement... Car le pire : c'est que Shanks avait vu le coeur ! Les trois troubles-fêtes gardèrent la tête basse, en signe de soumission. Barbe Blanche les examina un à un, puis pronnonça son verdict :  
-Privés de nourriture pendant deux jours. Allez vous coucher !  
-Heu... Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous me conduire à ma chambre si vous renvoyez ces enfants ? Ils étaient là pour me guider...  
L'imposant pirate le regarda droit dans les yeux... Puis il sourit de toute ses dents, et guida le rouquin. Ace, Marco et Zorali étaient retournés à leur chambre triple, chacun affalé sur son propre lit.  
-Deux jours ! se plaignit Ace en mangeant son coussin.  
-Tais-toi ! rétorqua Zorali. Si tu n'avais pas hurél en t'enflammant on en serait pas là !  
-Elle a raison... l'appuya Marco. Mais le pire, c'est qu'on a mit Père en colère...  
-C'était la première fois que je le voyais fâché... avoua la fautive de départ.  
-Moi pas ! se vanta Ace.  
Il se prit un oreiller dans la tête, lancé en harmonie par Marco et Zorali. Et hop ! Les hostilités sont rouvertes ! Une bataille de polochons s'engagea dans la chambre...  
-SILENCE ! cria quelqu'un dans le bateau.  
Pour ne pas aggraver leur cas, ils arrêtèrent, mais se promirent de reprendre cette activité le lendemain. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, puis Ace s'endormit dans la seconde qui suivit. Zorali n'arrivait pas trouver le sommeil, elle culpabilisait trop d'avoir énervé Barbe Blanche... Elle souffrait de l'avoir déçu, lui... Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il fallait qu'elle aille s'excuser ! Elle enfila ses petits chaussons, puis prit la route qui menait à la chambre de son père adoptif. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitante : et si il dormait ? Elle n'allait pas le déranger pour ça, si ?  
-Entre, ma fille !  
Elle s'exécuta sans discuter, et se mit genou devant le lit du géant pour se confesser.  
-Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure... Et-  
-Gurarararara ! Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais énervé ? C'est juste que je devais montrer mon autorité de père ! Bwahahahahaha !  
-SILENCE ! cria le même que tout à l'heure, tellement son rire était sonore.  
Il n'avait pas du réaliser QUI était en train de rire, car sinon il se serait tue...  
-Je vous pardonne pour cette fois, mais tâchez de ne plus vous faire remarquer...  
-Bien reçu ! Bonne nuit !  
Elle se leva pour prendre congé, mais il l'arrêta :  
-Au fait !  
Elle se retourna, attentive.  
-Tu n'oublieras pas de faire un bisou Shanks demain quand il partira ! dit-il avec un sourire et des yeux pleins de sous-entendus.  
-Je vous déteste !  
-Bwahahahahaha !  
Elle repartit en boudant vers sa chambre, puis une fois dans son lit, elle éclata de rire en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. L'important, c'est qu'ils s'étaient réconsilliés ! Mais maintenant elle était sure de se prendre des moqueries toutes les fois où Shanks viendrait...  
-Pourquoi a-t-il rigolé ? demanda Marco, intrigué.  
-Pour la même raison que moi...  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Que toi et Ace vous serez les seuls privés de nourriture ! 3

Elle se mit s'exclaffer, suscitant la colère de Marco. Ils se battirent ainsi jusqu'au matin, où tout redevint comme avant !  
~ The End ~

Alors alors ? Certes c'était bizarre, mais c'était pour donner une idée des personnages ! ;) reviews ? (Maji je compte sur toi ! :3 )


	4. Chapter 4

Un midi de fête sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche, Zoki, comme à son habitude, se cachait sous les tables pour piquer de la nourriture. Tout ce qui traînait, elle l'attrapait à la vitesse de l'éclair pour l'engloutir juste après ! Les pirates qui la connaissaient l'apellaient la "future voleuse". Les personnes présentes se mirent à chanter une chanson de marins, accompagnés du maître du navire. Sous la plus grande table, celle où mangeait le géant, se trouvaient Ace et Zoki.

-Prête ? demanda le petit garçon au chapeau de western.

-Tu pars à gauche, moi à droite ! Attention... Go !

Les deux goinffres se traînèrent à quattre pattes chacun d'un côté de la table, piquant toute sorte de nourriture en passant. Ainsi disparaissaient des cuisses de poulets, des fruits, des morceaux de viande... Et personne ne les voyait ! En passant devant Barbe Blanche, Zoki se risqua à jeter un oeil dans son assiette pendant qu'il chantait. Il venait de manger un fruit bizarre, mais assez beau en apparence... Il avait presque tout finit, mais il restait un morceau sur le coin de son plat... Bingo ! Sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un fruit du démon, elle goba le morceau, qui était plus gros que ce qu'elle pensait. Puis elle continua sa route normalement, fauchant ça-et-là des vivres. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rejoignit Ace dans la chambre à quatre lits, où ils logeaient avec Marco et Zorali. En arrivant, elle prit peur : la chose qui se trouvait là ne ressemblait en rien à son meilleur ami !

-Chalu' !

Oui, c'état bien lui.. Même si ses joues avaient tripplé de volume tellement il y avait de nourriture à l'interrieur.

-Alorch' ? demanda le chef du groupe.

-Tu es toujours meilleur que moi Ace... Tiens, je t'en ai rapporté !

-Hooooo ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

Puis il avala tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné en quelques secondes seulement.

-Faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour manger autant...

-En attendant, apelle-moi 'Maître' !

Il lui offrit un grand sourire, et elle le lui rendit. Ils commencèrent à rire en pensant aux têtes que devaient faire les gens à qui ils avaient volé des vivres...

-Ça doit être hilarent ! s'exclama Zoki en séchant une larme de plaisir. On va vérifier ?

Leurs sourires entendus signifiaient que oui. Au moment où ils allaient passer la porte, ils faillirent entrer en colision avec Marco et Zorali qui revenaient de leur promenade quotidienne.

-Vous avez encore une mauvaise idée derrière la tête... remarqua Zorali, méfiante.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire cette fois ? les questionna Marco, sur la défensive.

Ayant peur que le duo essait de les en empêcher, Ace commença à se couvrir de flammes ardentes... Mais il se prit un retour des deux phoenix; un coup de poing synchronisé !

-Itaiiii...

-Alors ? demandèrent les vainqueurs en même temps.

-On veut voir la tête que font les gens quand on leur pique leur bouffe, voila ! marmonna Ace, contrarié.

-Hooooo ! Ça à l'air pas mal ! s'exclama Zorali avec enthousiasme.

-Ouai ! acquiesça l'autre. On peut vous accompagner ?

Les quatres trouble-fêtes sourirent d'un commun accord."Dire que je les ai soupçonné de vouloir nous arrêter ! pensa Ace. C'est vrai qu'ils aiment rigoler aussi ces deux là...". Ils se rendirent discrètement sur les lieux du futur crime... Ils savaient que Barbe Blanche détestait voir ses plus jeunes enfants faire des bêtises, mais ils voulaient juste se distraire un peu... ~

-Observez l'experte ! leur ordonna Zorali. Elle forma un fouet de flammes bleutées très fin, presque invisible !

Elle le lança en direction d'une des grandes tables, et faucha une pomme alors qu'un pirate allait mordre dedans. Sous les yeux ébahis de celui-ci, la pomme prit son envol pour attérir dans la main de la meneuse. Elle croque dedans à pleines dents.

-Et voila ! s'exclama-t-elle, sa pomme bien rouge dans la main.

Les trois autres se tordaient de rire, regardant la face dégoûtée du pirate.

-À moi ! s'écria Marco, plein de vigueur.

Il entreprit la même opération, mais il vola un gros jambon.

-Wahouuuu ! s'extasia Ace. À mon tour ! À mon tour !

Il essaya de faire la même chose, en vain.

-Et merde ! s'énervé-t-il.

Il sauta de leur cachette en hauteur, puis attéri en faisant une roulade pour se retrouver sous la table.

-Ho mon Dieu, mais il est fou ! s'écria Zoki. 'Faut le récupérer !

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux autres, blasés.

-Vu où il se trouve, il va sûrement essayé de prendre quelque chose à Père !

-HIIIIRK ! Ils observèrent les déplacement de Ace, qui se dirigeait en effet vers le maître du navire.

Il avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

-Ace, on t'aimait bien... prononcèrent les jumelles en faisant le signe de croix.

-Arrêtez vos conneries ! fit mine de s'énerver Marco, se retenant d'exploser de rire et de faire pareil. Si on le sort pas de là, il va vraiment se faire tuer...

-T'inquiète, Blondinet ! l'apella Zoki avec sa nonchalence habituelle. Il a tellement l'habitude de se prendrez des coups de notre Père qu'il est imunisé !

-Ouaip ! l'appuya sa jumelle. Tu sais, une de plus ou un de moins... Il n'est plus à ça près !

La situation prenait une tournure intéressante, alors ils choisirent d'observer la scène sans bouger.

-Salut les jeunes ! les salua quelqu'un qui arrivait par surprise derrière.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, ayant peur de se faire réprimander.

-Monsieur Shanks ?! s'étonna Zorali, totalement déboussolée, devenant soudain aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Ouai, ça f'sait longtemps !

Tellement étonée de sa présence, elle lâcha la pomme qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, la laissant rouler jusqu'à l'homme qu'elle aimait... Shanks la ramassa, mais au lieu de la lui rendre, il croqua dedans ! Destabiliséé d'avoir eu son premier baiser (indirect) avec lui, elle s'évanouit en saignant du nez, frollant l'hémorragie...

-Ooohé ! Reste avec nous ! cria Marco qui venait de la rattraper.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi drôle les jeunes !

Le rouquin au chapeau de paille les observa intensément...

-Vous étiez pas quatre avant ? s'étonna-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué l'évanouissement de Zorali pour ne pas l'embarasser alors qu'elle venait de reprendre conscience.

-Si, mais...

Marco jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de Ace : il était juste sous Barbe Blanche.

-Il est mort ! s'exclama-t-il enfin.

-Ou plutot, il va mourrir ! rajouta Zoki.

Shanks ne comprenait pas très bien, alors les deux capables de parler en sa présence lui expliquèrent.

-Haaa d'acc' ! Ça à l'air marrant, j'peux rester avec vous ?

Zorali se remit à saigner du nez, ne tenant plus, manquant de s'évanouir une deuxième fois. Cela amusait beaucoup Shanks quelqu'un aussi gêné de sa présence.

-J'ai l'impression de redevenir un gosse ! déclara ce dernier avec enthousiasme. Donc, si j'ai bien comprit, on observe votre camarade pour assister à sa mort en direct, c'est ça ?

-Plus ou moins... rétoqua Marco, très concentré à surveiller Ace.

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton pouvoir ? demanda le roux à Zoki.

-'En ai pas ! se plaignit-elle.

-Vous êtes jumelles ? les questionna-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Comme Zorali était trop timide pour parler, c'est sa soeur qui commença à raconter leur vie à Shanks...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Les quatres observateurs sursautèrent, puis se tournèrent d'un coup. Ils n'avaient pas assez surveillé Ace, qui était maintenant suspendu au bout de la main du géant.

-Lâchez-moi ! ordonna Ace qui se débattait comme il le pouvait, saisit par le tricot.

Il donnait des coups dans le vide, croyant que ça allait le délivrer de l'emprise de Père.

-Ho non ! Il va subir ÇA ! s'inquiéta Marco.

-Oui, il ne s'en remettra pas... Impossible après ÇA ! dit Zoki, appeurée pour son meilleur ami.

-Le pauvre... j'espère que Père ne sera pas assez sévère pour lui infliger ÇA... ajouta Zorali pour calmer un peu ses deux compagnons, oubliant même la présence de Shanks.

-Heu... C'est quoi, "ÇA" ? demanda le roux qui avait enlevé son chapeau par respect pour le futur mort, ce qui avait arraché un sourire aux "jeunes".

-C'est... C'est... essayèrent d'expliquer les trois enfants, sans pourtant arriver à illustrer ÇA.

Finalement, ils montrèrent Ace du doigt, qui allait bientôt le subir... Barbe Blanche le posa très lentement à terre : tout le bateau retenait son souffle ! Et là... Bam ! Il avait subit ÇA !

-Itaiiiiiii...

Ace était au bord des larmes, il les retenait avec difficulté car il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses aux autres. Père lui avait donné un coup sur la tête, avec la main verticale et droite.

-Nan mais j'hallucine ! s'écria Shanks, choqué. C'est ça que vous redoutez tant ?!

Il se tourna vers les trois enfants qui s'étaient collés en tremblant, se tenant la tête.

-Le pauvre j'ai mal pour lui...

-Oui...

Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux, s'imaginant sûremement à la place du gamain déshonnoré qui avait subi la torture suprême.

-Mais c'est une blague ou quoi ?! Ce n'est qu'un petit coup sur la tête !

Les trois enfants se tournèrent vers lui, le regard assassin, brillant d'une étincelle de sadisme...

-Juste...

-... Un ...

-... Petit coup ? complétèrent les enfants qui étaient soudainement devenus flippant.

-Arrêtez, vous me faîtes peur là les jeunes...

Marco et Zorali allumèrent leurs mains d'une flamme bleue, éclairant leurs visages d'en dessous, leur donnant un air encore plus terrifiant...

-Au secours ! cria Shanks en courant dans la direction opposée.

-Zut, on l'a effrayé... réalisèrent les gosses.

-Bah, comme ça au moins il évitera de dire des bêtises ! On voit qu'il n'a jamais subit ÇA...

Ils retournèrent à leur chambre sans se faire remarquer. Ace était en train de rentrer lui aussi, mais il croisa Shanks qui venait dans sa direction.

-Dis... C'est si terrible que ça ? demanda l'homme au chapeau de paille.

Ace ouvrit de grand yeux terrifiés, puis détala comme un lapin en criant, laissant le rouquin dans la stupéfaction la plus totale. C'est ainsi que quatres enfants ont réussi à traumatiser l'un des 4 Empereurs ! ~


End file.
